


A Wake for the Minotaur

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Minor Character(s), Pre-Series, Suspense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Firestar, Flamewar. It wasn't over yet, not for her. TFP-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wake for the Minotaur

The first shot knocked Firestar right off her pedes, and then she hit the ground hard. Flamewar had emptied her clip from her blasters into her, then with shaking hands ejected it and reached for another.

The femme did not lie still. She rose without moving, as if a hinge were at her heels. Her eyes glowed red, burning embers in her alabaster faceplate. Her perfectly calm, emotionless optics and faceplates matched up perfectly.

And then Firestar was at soon at Flamewar’s side, her gentle whispers cold with fury. “Do you think that before I was angry? Do you think that now you understand pain, ‘Con? Fear?”

The Decepticon femme then smirked.

“No, not yet. But I shall teach you.”

It wasn’t over yet not for her and not for the Cons, especially for Flamewar. Not by a long shot.


End file.
